Jerry O'Connell
Jerry O'Connell (1974 - ) Film Deaths *''Scream 2 (1997)'' [Derek Feldman]: Shot in the chest by Timothy Olyphant while Jerry is tied to a crucifix while Neve Campbell looks on in horror; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Neve. (Thanks to Germboygel, Corey, Tyler, John, Kasha, Warren, Tommy and Chris) *''Piranha 3D (2010)'' [Derrick Jones]: Partially devoured (being castrated in the process) by prehistoric piranha after he falls overboard; he dies after being pulled back onto the boat while talking to Steven R. McQueen. His body is later devoured by the piranha as a disctraction so Steven can save Jessica Szohr. (Thanks to Arben, Tobias, Tommy and Marjorie) *''Wish Upon (2017)'' [Alex: Previous Owner/Victim]: Killed (off-screen) while using the music box several years before the story begins. We learn of his death afterwards when Ki Hong Lee informs Joey King that once the music box grants your seventh wish it will claim the life of the owner. *''The Death of Superman (2018; animated)'' [Clark Kent aka Superman]: Killed after a long battle against Doomsday, but is later brought back to life Reign of the Supermen (2019; animated). *''Satanic Panic (2019)'' [Samuel Ross]: Accidentally shoots himself in the throat while inspecting a gun that had failed to fire when he tried to shoot Hayley Griffith. He is later killed when his wife (Rebecca Romijn) reaches into his body through the neck wound and rips out his heart. TV Deaths *''Sliders: Gillian of the Spirits (1996)'' [Quinn Mallory]: Electrocuted by lightning while travelling through the wormhole between worlds; because he was between worlds, he appears as a ghost until the other travelers are able to bring him back to life. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Sliders: The Young and the Restless (1996)'' [Quinn Mallory]: The episode shows the corpse of a double of Jerry floating in a swimming pool, implied to have drowned and possibly murdered by his wife, a double of Sabrina Lloyd. Later in the same episode, the original Jerry and Sabrina fake a video of Sabrina's double murdering Jerry's double. *''Sliders: Slide Like an Egyptian (1997)'' [Quinn Mallory]: Jerry is killed and brought back from the dead by modern Egyptian doctors, including Apollonia Kotero, to gain information about the afterlife. In the afterlife, Jerry sees his dead father, Jim Turner. *''Mockingbird Lane (2012; TV special) '[Herman Monster]: Playing a Frankenstein-like being, Jerry dies from a heart attack; he is later brought back to life after Eddie Izzard gives him a new mechanical heart. Jerry dies from another heart attack later in the special, but Izzard brings him back to life once again after he transplants Cheyenne Jackson's heart into Jerry's chest. *Drunk History: Philadelphia (2014)' [Thomas Jefferson]: Dies on the same day as Joe Lo Truglio. The scene was narrated by an intoxicated Patrick Walsh. (Played for comedic effect.) *Scream Queens: Warts and All (2016)'' [Dr. Mike]:'' Impaled with a machete by The Green Meanie. Shown in a flashback to Halloween, 1986. Notable Connections *Brother of Charlie O'Connell *Mr. Rebecca Romijn Gallery CrdkpjRwV54KspEU1gYFsPvK4Wc.png|Jerry O'Connell in ''Piranha 3D Category:Actors Category:1974 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Actors who died in Alexandre Aja Movies Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Historical death scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Actors who died in John R. Leonetti Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Scream Cast Members Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by partner Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:The Munsters Cast Members Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:The Big Bang Theory cast members Category:People murdered by Ghostface Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Sliders Cast Members Category:Scream Queens Cast Members Category:Resurrected Category:Superman Cast Members Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Cast Members Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Death scenes by piranha attack Category:Death scenes by heart removal